Gomen-ne Summer
by darkxjune
Summary: Musim panas. Pemuda musim panas itu, sahabat masa kecilku, Naruto. Maaf... aku... aku mencintaimu.


Musim panas. Pemuda musim panas itu, sahabat masa kecilku, Naruto. Maaf… aku… aku mencintaimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen-ne Summer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance-Friendship**

 **Character: Naruto U., Hinata H.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: (sangat) pendek, AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s), EYD kacau dll.**

 **Jangan maksain baca kalo emang gak suka.**

 **Inspired: Gomen-ne Summer by JKT48**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja kala itu. Mentari yang menggantung di ufuk barat, menampakkan cahayanya yang hendak di telan lautan di iringi suara tiupan angin yang mengayun-ayunkan dedaunan di pohon-pohon palm dan deburan ombak yang saling berkejaran. Senja kala itu, senja di musim panas yang sangat indah.

Di balik ayunan dedaunan itu aku menatap punggungmu lekat-lekat. Punggung seorang pemuda yang sedang menikmati senja di atas pasir pantai yang putih. Sosok pemuda yang sangat istimewa di mataku. Semua yang ada pada dirimu tampak sempurna bagiku. Hanya dengan kaos orange dan celana pendek hitam saja sudah membuatmu tampak sempurna.

Tubuhmu yang tegap, kulit _tan_ mu yang manis, serta mata biru langitmu yang selalu menampakkan sinar kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan. Ya, kaulah kebahagiaan bagiku. Dan yang paling ku rindukan darimu adalah senyumanmu yang menawan. Kau sempurna, Naruto, pemuda musim panas _ku_.

Akupun melangkah menghampirimu, menyapamu dan mencoba untuk mengganggu dirimu yang tengah sibuk menghitung ombak yang datang silih berganti dari lautan. Kau menyuruhku duduk di sampingmu. Aku tersenyum dan membenarkan letak _dress_ biru mudaku di pasir lalu kembali mengganggumu, kau pun tersenyum di sela-sela menanggapiku yang masih setia mengganggumu.

Senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat menawan.

Lalu tatapanmu pun kembali terpaut pada lautan. Meninggalkan tatapanku yang masih lekat padamu.

Aku menyukaimu. Sangat.

Kau tersenyum sambil menatap lautan dengan mata birumu yang secerah langit musim panas.

Wajah ini. Wajah yang tersenyum ini, sangat ku sukai. Aku ingin bisa menyetuhmu. Aku ingin membelaimu dengan lembut. Dan aku ingin melakukannya dalam nyata, bukan hanya khayal.

Aku masih menatapmu lekat-lekat. Mataku panas membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu. Ya, aku hanya mampu membayangkannya tanpa mampu merealisasikannya. Karena aku tak pernah tahu perasaanmu padaku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke atas langit. Tampak di atas sana ada sekawanan burung layang-layang putih yang terbang mengelilingi langit senja. Mereka seolah berkata "Ayo, cepat katakan!." Aku hanya tersenyum getir.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Tanyamu heran

"Ayo kita lomba lari." Ucapku setelah berhasil melepaskan kedua _flat shoes_ ku.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darimu, aku pun segera berlari.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin melarikan diri dari dirimu, melarikan diri dari situasi ini, dan melarikan diri dari perasaan yang sedang ku rasakan saat ini. Mataku kembali memanas.

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa terus berlari seperti ini.

Di tengah jalan aku berhenti berlari. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah aku menoleh dan terlihatlah olehku sosokmu yang berlari kearahku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Melihatku berhenti berlari, kaupun turut memperlambat langkah kakimu dan ikut berhenti. Ku lihat kaupun tersenyum di sela-sela mengambil napas.

Di bawah guyuran sinar matahari yang belum tenggelam, kita saling menatap dari kejauhan. Dalam hati aku berjanji untuk membiarkan perasaanku tetap seperti ini, apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Jangan berhenti berlari!." Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Entah kepadamu atau kepada hatiku sendiri.

Kau masih tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Mari kita berlari sampai ujung pantai ini!." Teriakmu seraya kembali berlari. Aku pun mengangguk dan berbalik untuk berlari.

Kau terus berlari hingga berhasil mendahuluiku. Dengan senyum yang memudar, aku menatap sendu pada punggung lebarmu yang semakin menjauh. Aku kembali memperlambat langkah kakiku dan menunduk, menatap jejak kakimu di atas pasir pantai yang terhapus oleh angin yang berhembus menuju ke arahmu.

Angin yang membuat rambut indigo dan dress biru mudaku bergoyang itu berhembus ke arahmu. Selalu ke arahmu. Seolah mendorongku untuk menujumu.

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan suka padamu." Ucapku lirih.

Tepat sebelum matahari terbenam, kau berhenti dan mengalikan perhatianmu ke lautan luas. Kau menoleh ke arahku dan memintaku untuk segera bergegas. Aku kembali berlari, dan kali ini pun dengan sekuat tenagaku. Menuju dirimu.

Sekali lagi, aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu dengan lembut. Sekali ini saja.

Aku menunduk, mendapati lenganmu yang menggantung. Ku pandangi sesaat lengan itu dan tiba-tiba jemariku bergerak hendak menyentuhnya.

"Aku sangat senang bisa melihat matahari terbenam di tepi pantai seperti ini. Apalagi aku bisa melihatnya dengan sahabat terbaikku." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum dan memandangku sesaat.

Aku terkesiap dan segera mengarahkan pandanganku kepadamu. Lalu kuurungkan niatku untuk sekali saja menggenggam tanganmu sambil mencaci-maki diriku sendiri. Menyesali semua yang telah ku pikirkan, dan apa yang hendak kulakukan.

"Bodohnya aku. Kau hanya menganggapku sahabat." Gumamku lirih sambil menunduk. Sangat lirih. Terlalu lirih untuk kau dengar ataupun rasakan. Sekali lagi mataku memanas.

"Hey, kenapa kau menunduk? Lihatlah matahari yang akan tenggelam itu. Indah bukan?." Ucapmu bahagia sambil menoleh ke arahku sekilas.

Aku kembali menatap matahari yang akan terbenam itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum getir yang terpaksa. Dan sekali lagi, bersamaan dengan senyuman itu aku bergumam dalam hati.

"Maaf, Naruto. Maaf, karena aku mencintaimu."

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Pendek ya? Entah kenapa aku kalo bikin cerita kalo udah pendek ya pendek banget, kalo udah panjang keterlaluan _a la_ sinetronnya sampai gak kelar-kelar. Huf. Sepertinya aku memang masih butuh banyak latihan haha.

Emm, jadi gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Parah?

Silahkan _review_ nya :) **–aidaverdyky-**


End file.
